Destino
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Após encontrar um novo parceiro o Escorpião tem que enfrentar o mais terrível inimigo: seu amado Kamus agora servo de Hades. Conseguiram desferir o último e fatal golpe um contra o outro? E o depois...?


Essa fanfic é uma grande viagem minha. Tive a pretensão de contextualizíla na cronologia do anime, mais especificamente durante a saga de Hades, mas há fatos que só constando no anime ou no mangá eu misturei tudo e as minhas "viagens" por isso não espere fidelidade à obra de Kurumada.

Retratação: Saint Seiya não me pertence, caso contrário Saga teria matado a Saori ainda bebê! Essa é somente uma estória produzida por uma fã do anime para outros fãs sem qualquer intuito de denegrir ou plagiar a obra do autor.

-.

**Destino**

Aiko Hosokawa

_MEIOU HADES JUUNI-KYUU HEN_

"Que estranho". Disse Milo, caminhado para a entrada de seu templo. "Tive a nítida impressão de ter sentido a presença...". Balançou vigorosamente a cabeça, espalhando os cachos azuis e afastando os pensamentos. Kamus não poderia estar entre os invasores, mas também havia sentido a presença de Saga, Shura, MDM e Afrodite. Com eles havia um outro cosmo muito familiar, que lhe pareceu ser Shion.

"Impossível!". Murmurou, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma brisa fria acariciar-lhe a face.

Todos já sabiam: o Santuário novamente estava sendo invadido. E agora até mesmo Dohko foi defender Athena.

Pôde enfim sentir cosmos elevando-se em sinal de batalha, lá em baixo na primeira casa.

"É melhor eu proteger a deusa". Disse, entrando na oitava casa, subindo então para o salão do Grande Mestre onde Saori repousava. No caminho, percebeu que não era possível sentir o cosmo de Aldebaran: "Meu amigo...". Uma lágrima rolou. "... Nos veremos em breve". Subiu rapidamente, chegando a seu destino.

"Athena, não é seguro aqui, por isso vim lhe proteger". Disse, ajoelhando-se diante da menina.

"Não é necessário, Milo. Volte para a sua casa". Ela falou com doçura.

"Mas, senhora, o Santuário está sendo invadido e essas presenças parecem ser...". Nesse instante um grande estrondo surgiu, uma quantidade enorme de energia atingiu um local muito próximo. Somente uma pessoa no mundo tinha poder para tal, e Milo sabia quem era: Saga, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos! Não hesitou em seguir até a sala atingida mesmo sob protestos da deusa. Parou estático: era Kanon! Embora a figura diante de seus olhos fosse a cópia exata de Saga, não teve dificuldade alguma em identificílo; mesmo enquanto eram jovens e o Kanon tentava pregar peças nos outros se fazendo passar por seu irmão, somente Milo percebia a diferença.

"O que está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou furioso.

"Vim proteger Athena". O geminiano, que até então estava no chão, levantou-se cambaleante falando de forma firme, porém demonstrando humildade na voz.

"Não seja hipócrita! Vá embora daqui antes que eu te mate!". Tentava evitar o confronto.

"Não. Se quiser me atacar, Escorpião, faça! Eu não revidarei". Disse, impondo-se.

Milo apertou os olhos, preparando-se para atacar; a unha escarlate cresceu, assim como o brilho assassino em seu olhar.

"Vou aplicar-lhe a Agulha Escarlate. Você terá somente duas opções: morrer ou enlouquecer. Estou te dando mais uma oportunidade de fugir, Kanon, vá agora e nada lhe acontecerá".

"Já disse que não sairei daqui!".

"Milo? O que está fazendo? Ele é nosso aliado, veio aqui para me proteger". Disse Saori aflita.

"Athena pode ter perdoado, mas nós, os cavaleiros de ouro, não!". Ainda sob protestos de Saori, o escorpiano atacou. A dor que Kanon sentia era insuportável; aquela dor era dilacerante, mas o homem não vacilava.

"Receberei as quinze agulhas, mas não vou morrer! Tampouco ficarei louco!". Disse com firmeza, novamente postando-se de pé.

"Será que ele é louco? Nenhum ser humano pode sobreviver às picadas do escorpião, nem mesmo um cavaleiro". Kanon parecia realmente querer sentir dor. "Será que ele a vê (a dor) como uma forma de redenção de seus pecados?". Continuava a imaginar o que o outro queria.

"Finalmente: quatorze. Só falta uma, cavaleiro".

"Milo, não". Gritou Athena, tentando impedir.

Kanon estava pronto, sentiria a dor suprema: Antares atingiria o seu corpo. Sentiu o dedo de Milo penetrando em seu peito. Caiu e pôde ver o cavaleiro passar a seu lado. A dor cessou, a hemorragia também e Kanon levantou-se, ficando de joelhos.

"Vai deixar Athena com o seu inimigo?".

"Não vejo inimigo algum nessa sala. Nós os cavaleiros de ouro somos iguais, Kanon de Gêmeos". Resolveu voltar para sua casa zodiacal e nem mesmo viu o outro chorando de satisfação.

"Por que ele não me atacou? Se houvesse um luta entre nós tenho certeza de que eu morreria". Pensava o escorpiano enquanto descia as escadarias.

"Acho que tudo vai dar certo agora, com Kanon ao nosso lado". Disse para sim mesmo.

Chegou finalmente em seu templo e ficou olhando para baixo, apreensivo.

Na entrada da primeira casa, Mú defendia sua morada enfrentando até mesmo seu mestre, com o coração partido, é verdade. Infelizmente não havia conseguido deter Saga, Kamus e Shura, mas MDM e Afrodite já haviam sido derrotados; restava agora Shion.

Kamus sentia uma satisfação mórbida por não ter que enfrentar o amigo. Enfim alcançaram a segunda casa.

"Gaia!". Exclamou Shura ao ver Aldebaran imóvel: morto! O coração de todos no grupo apertou novamente: viam a obra de um espectro. Novamente passaram direto, agradecendo por não ser necessário o confronto com um companheiro. A próxima casa seria fácil, estava vazia.

"Quem é aquele, Saga?". Perguntou Kamus surpreso, ao ver o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos postado no meio da terceira casa.

"É o meu demônio...". Completou em pensamento: "... e meu anjo".

"Vão que eu vou logo atrás". Ordenou Gêmeos.

"Sim". Capricórnio e Aquário não entendiam como, mas não chegavam ao fim da casa; até que sentiram a elevação do cosmo de Saga. Muitas paredes sumiram e, enfim, a saída apareceu. Saíram, sendo alcançados rapidamente pelo companheiro. Novamente correram.

Na cabeça do aquariano só uma pessoa constava: Milo. "Meu escorpião, finalmente vou te ver novamente". Entraram em Câncer e, ao contrário do que imaginavam, a casa não estava vazia. Um desafio surgiu: mortos, zumbis, almas do outro mundo, demônios... Ilusões! Aquilo só podia ser obra de um homem que foi prontamente atacado, deixando a sexta casa totalmente destruída e conseguiram passar.

"Estou chegando, Milo. Em breve nos veremos". Kamus dizia para si mesmo enquanto sentia o coração apertar ainda mais.

"Esperem! Aiolia não vai nos deixar passar, temos que ter um plano para evitar a luta". Disse Saga parando abruptamente nas escadarias.

"E o que sugere?". Shura perguntou apreensivo.

"Faremos o seguinte...". O geminiano começou a falar; em pouco tempo o plano estava em prática: mataram três espectros e vestiram suas armaduras. Convenientemente, elas cobriam todo o corpo e o rosto. No momento em que entraram na casa de Leão, viram Aiolia ser atacado por um espectro, pois havia se distraído ao perceber os cosmos familiares entre os invasores.

"Ele nos reconheceu!". Pensou Kamus enquanto pulava por cima do leonino e sentia o coração acelerar ainda mais.

Como um grupo de guerreiro de Hades, seguiam camuflados, chegando até os destroços da casa de Virgem. Seria agora! Shaka estava vivo e iria enfrentílos. Tentou arrancar de todas as formas a verdadeira intenção deles ali, mas não conseguiu, nem mesmo após matar todos os espectros. O inevitável aconteceu: a luta contra um dourado começou!

Estavam agora nos jardins da sexta casa. Shaka, sempre com seu rosário na mão, lutava bravamente, mas era injusto: três contra um! "Uma covardia". Pensavam todos os envolvidos na batalha.

"Só há uma maneira de me matar: usando a técnica proibida: a 'Exclamação de Athena'". Shaka finalmente falou, demonstrando que seu real desejo era morrer.

"Usar a técnica proibida por Athena?". Indagou Shura surpreso.

"Esse golpe foi banido pela deusa, pois para aplicílo é necessário que três cavaleiros de ouro se unam para atacar um único alvo, por isso ele é considerando covardia, mas...". Saga e os outros já começam a ser privados de seus sentidos graças à 'Benção do Senhor das Trevas' de Shaka.

"Não podemos fazer isso". Disse Shura.

"Seremos vistos como os piores traidores que já existiram". Murmurou Kamus ainda no chão.

"Não temos mais honra. Não temos nada mais a perder". Saga postou-se apoiando um joelho no chão a outra perna flexionada os punhos unidos as mãos abertas formando uma concha e centralizando a energia. Kamus posicionou-se à esquerda dele, porém de pé, o corpo ficando de lado, o braço direito erguido um pouco acima do ombro, flexionado de modo que a mão estava à frente do rosto; quanto ao braço esquerdo, ele também estava flexionado, na altura do peito e a mão próxima a este, também concentrando seu cosmo. E Shura fez o mesmo do lado oposto, preparando-se para aplicar o golpe mais poderoso, possível somente a três cavaleiros de ouro. Logo as cosmo energias se ampliaram até surpreendente magnitude e o golpe supremo foi desferido. Após o abrandamento dos cosmos, viu-se Shaka ainda vivo caminhar para junto das árvores gêmeas, e ele sentou-se entre elas.

A energia gerada causou o despetalar das flores, fazendo com que essas voassem por todo o local. Shaka segurou algumas em sua mão e, usando o próprio sangue, escreveu em uma mensagem que somente a deusa entenderia. Uma outra pétala tinha um destino diferente, o motivo desta era tão nobre quanto as outras, só que carregada de sentimentos diferentes. Após libertílas ao vento, Virgem apoiou os pulsos nos joelhos em posição de meditação. Shura postou-se atrás dele pronto para cortar-lhe a cabeça, parou a menos de cinco centímetros: "Shaka de Virgem já está morto". Disse, chorando convulsivamente. Os outros também choravam, assim como o Leão e Áries, que se encontravam do lado de fora do jardim, acompanhados dos cavaleiros de bronze.

Milo viu apreensivo os invasores passarem por todas as casas. Não entendia por que Shaka os havia permitido passar: não queria acreditar que o loiro desejava a morte. Ficou perplexo quando viu que Aiolia não conseguiu deter todo o grupo.

"Droga, Shaka! O que pretende afinal?". Murmurou, enquanto sentia a batalha na sexta casa começar.

"Tem coisa errada aqui! Não vou ficar parado e perder outra pessoa, não mesmo!". Começou a descer as escadarias. Quando já havia passado a sétima casa, viu e sentiu a grande explosão de energia.

"Por Zeus! É a 'Exclamação de Athena'. Shaka!". Disse baixo, mostrando incredulidade na voz. O choque foi tão grande que se deixou cair sentado na escadaria. As lágrimas, já não conseguia contê-las. "De novo não! Isso não é justo!". Nesse instante, uma chuva de pétalas cor-de-rosa caiu sobre ele, uma em especial parecia se guiar até Milo. Este por sua vez estendeu a mão e a pegou no ar delicadamente, trouxe-a para perto e contemplou uma única palavra escrita ali, com sangue: Amor. Sentiu pequenos espasmos de choro percorrerem-lhe o corpo. No instante seguinte, a raiva, e o ódio cresceram em seu coração. Esmagou a pétala, ferindo a própria mão com a força que fazia, as lágrimas cessaram, levantou-se com a cabeça baixa, os olhos fechados e os punhos cerrados: "Isso não vai ficar assim! Vou me vingar, loiro, pode ter certeza. Seus assassinos não irão ficar sem punição".

Desceu rapidamente sentindo o coração comprimir-se e o ódio aumentar. Vingança era tudo o que queria: queria se vingar pela morte de Shaka, queria se vingar por ter sofrido tanto por um traidor, mas, acima de tudo, queria se vingar por amar com tal magnitude. Desejava por isso a própria morte também, porém primeiro teria que ajudar a deusa a vencer aquela batalha, a qualquer custo!

Chegou até a sexta casa encontrando os companheiros e os traidores. Sentiu o próprio coração falhar ante a grande emoção que lhe afligiu ao ver novamente o ser que amava.

"Quero ver fazer o mesmo comigo!". Chegou no momento em que Leão recebeu um golpe de Saga, já se prontificando para a batalha.

"Milo? O que está fazendo aqui?". Perguntou Aiolia confuso.

"Não posso ficar parado vendo atrocidades como a que aconteceu aqui! Os traidores merecem a morte!".

Os presentes ficaram chocados com essa declaração, pois um dos traidores era nada menos que Kamus, o homem que o Escorpião venerava.

Quando viu Milo, entrar Kamus ficou estático: estava cego, mas a figura morena se formou perfeitamente em sua mente. Sentia até mesmo o perfume que o outro emanava, assim também pode ouvir cada palavra proferida por aqueles lábios e as sentiu ferindo mais fundo e mais dolorosamente do que qualquer golpe que já o tivesse atingido.

"O que eu fiz?". Pensou, ainda arrebatado com as sensações.

"Vou acabar com vocês!". Disse Milo, postando-se para batalha e deixando a grande unha aparecer novamente. Começou a atacar com ferocidade, atingindo os três corpos de uma vez. A ira em seu coração aumentava ainda mais sua força, mas cada golpe que dava era como se acertasse a si mesmo, tamanha a dor que sentia ao ferir o seu amado; porém nunca iria desistir! Defenderia a deusa mesmo às custas de sua vida: "Mesmo às custas do meu amor...". Pensou enquanto desferia mais golpes.

Mú não entrava na luta, pois sentia que havia algo escondido por trás de tudo aquilo, mas os outros dois, impulsivos como sempre, atacavam sem piedade Saga não ficava atrás, se defendia e atacava com a mesma paixão.

"Não vamos morrer aqui". Disse Saga cabisbaixo.

"Não temos nada a perder". Pensou Shura.

Kamus apenas caminhou para junto de seus companheiros, novamente formando a tríade que desferiria o golpe supremo mais uma vez. Mas agora era diferente, mataria o seu coração e entregaria a alma para o desespero eterno por eliminar o único a quem um dia verdadeiramente amou. "É por Athena! Espero que possa me perdoar, Milo, tudo isso é por Athena!". Foi a única coisa que passou por sua mente.

"Vocês não se esqueceram de uma coisa?". Perguntou Aiolia.

"Também há três cavaleiros de ouro aqui". Completou Milo.

"Não sei o que realmente está acontecendo aqui, mas não vou deixar meus companheiros morrerem". Disse Mú postando-se no centro como Saga. Milo ficou à direita e Aiolia à esquerda, exatamente como os outros fizeram, dessa vez formando a tríade dourada.

"Não acredito que farão isso!". Murmurou Saga.

"Pelos deuses, destruiremos todo o planeta se os dois golpes tiverem a mesma intensidade!". Shura ficou perplexo com o pensamento, mas não hesitou: começou a concentrar sua energia. Assim como todos que estavam envolvidos.

"É por você, Shaka, é pelo amor que quero matar, mas, acima de tudo, é por Athena!". Constatou Milo em seus devaneios, concentrando seu cosmo nas mãos. No segundo final Camus hesitou, mas liberou toda a sua energia.

"_Exclamação de Athena!". _Os golpes se chocaram: as intensidades eram iguais os cosmos se elevavam de maneira idêntica nas duas partes e uma grande bola de energia dourada começou a se formar. Ninguém vacilava, sabiam que se o fizessem seria a sentença de morte e o fim de seus ideais. Mais e mais ela crescia; em pouco tempo a explosão seria a equivalente ao "Big Bang" e a Terra estaria em sério perigo.

Os cavaleiros de bronze, que até então só assistiam indignados, interferiram e fizeram a única coisa possível a eles: guiaram o golpe para cima. Ainda assim, foi necessário um grande esforço, o que deixou as armaduras com o brilho dourado.

Contudo, a explosão ocorreu, nas grandes altitudes, mas foi o suficiente para deixar todos feridos e os de bronze inconscientes.

Mú levantou-se, Aiolia e Milo também. Nada viam e julgaram que os de bronze haviam morrido. Mas enquanto se lamentavam por tudo, Saga saiu de baixo dos escombros, assim como os outros dois.

"Agora vocês não têm escapatória". Disse o escorpiano, mostrando a unha escarlate e pronta para atacar com o último golpe: Antares. Kamus, Shura e Saga não possuíam mais forças para ficar em pé, quem diria enfrentar um Escorpião furioso; morreriam ali, sem ter feito o que queriam: defender Athena.

"Pare, Milo". A voz de Saori fez com que o escorpiano detivesse o golpe.

"Mas por quê? Traidores merecem a morte!". Perguntou indignado.

"Tragam-nos até mim, agora!". Ordenou sucinta.

"Mas eles querem matíla!". Aiolia ficou muito apreensivo.

"Tragam-nos". Foi a última coisa que disse.

Escorpião caminhou em direção a Saga para pegílo, mas Mú se precipitou e segurou Gêmeos pela cintura. Foi então até Shura e dessa vez Aiolia enlaçou o braço no corpo do outro. Milo olhou para o leonino com os olhos suplicantes, em um pedido mudo. Este encarou o amigo com tristeza e ternura, mas apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça. Não teve outra escolha, teria que carregar Kamus.

"Eu não mereço isso". Disse baixinho, enquanto chegava perto de Aquário e contemplava o corpo esquio todo machucado. Pegou-o sem importar-se com a dor que causaria, e saiu arrastando-o como se aquele ali nada significasse para ele.

Kamus sentiu uma forte dor, e notou que era Milo que a causava, pois esse o estava levando para algum lugar: desejava aflitivamente que fosse o quarto da oitava casa, mas pela maneira que era carregado, percebeu que iria para qualquer lugar menos para a cama do escorpiano.

"Milo...". Somente um sussurro saiu.

"Não quero conversar com você! Não depois de tudo!". Mostrou muita mágoa na voz.

"Perdoe-me por ter te atacado. Eu imploro". Para proferir cada palavra era necessário um esforço sobre-humano; o corpo todo doía e o coração estava em pedaços ao ver seu amor, seu amado, tratando-o com tamanha frieza. "Preferia que ele tivesse me atacado com Antares, tenho certeza que doeria menos". Pensou, ainda encarando o moreno, esperando alguma reação dele. O que tanto queria finalmente aconteceu: Milo abandonou a máscara fria que vestia; deixou uma lágrima solitária rolar. Kamus se odiou ainda mais ao ver a cena; novamente fez chorar quem tanto amava.

"Não, Kamus, eu não te perdôo". Agora o choro era convulsivo e totalmente incontido.

"Não, meu amor. Não chore, te ver assim dói mais que sentir a agulha escarlate atingindo o meu corpo". Kamus quase chorou, não conseguia ver mais aquela cena sem fazer algo. Guiou a mão direita até a face bronzeada e molhada pelas lágrimas, tocando-a levemente.

"Não me toque!". Rapidamente Milo soltou a mão de Kamus, que estava envolta em seu ombro, e com ela repeliu o contato. Depois segurou novamente, para facilitar o 'transporte' do outro.

Aquário ficou atônito: Milo recusando uma carícia sua? "Zeus! Eu o perdi para sempre?". Essa pergunta começou a martelar na mente do aquariano. Ficou calado por algum tempo até que novamente viu lágrimas rolarem na face de Milo, e contemplou calado, inseguro quanto ao que dizer.

"Por que, Kamus? Por quê?". As madeixas do Escorpião caíam-lhe na face, escondendo os olhos vermelhos.

"Você ainda vai entender tudo, meu anjo, eu te garanto. Athena lhes explicará tudo". A voz de Aquária saia baixinha, devido à estafa.

"Anjo... era assim que eu chamava o Shaka". Milo lembrou-se tristemente.

"Então, você realmente já tinha outro! Não duvido nada que estivesse com ele quando eu ainda estava vivo!". Sentiu uma enorme fúria, o desespero cresceu em seu coração, e demonstrou tudo isso na voz.

"Não me venha com essa! Eu chorei lágrimas de sangue por você. Rastejei aos seus pés como um verme, fiquei preso ao nosso passado e às migalhas de sentimentos. Me enfiei no mais profundo vale de solidão depois da sua morte! Somente Shaka conseguiu me tirar de l� por isso ele é meu anjo!". Fuzilou o outro com o olhar. Ficou arredio, era assim que ficava quando se sentia acuado. "Tudo que sofri, tanto sentimento... tanto amor, Kamus, para no fim, isso! Você nunca me amou, e quando encontro alguém que sente isso por mim você vem e o arranca cruelmente dos meus braços. Não é justo...". Completou, abaixando a cabeça. Não queria mais falar.

"Milo, eu...". Kamus parou, pois foi jogado ao chão em um gesto que não mostrava sequer um traço dos sentimentos que um dia o escorpiano possuíra.

Estava agora diante Athena. A garota já tinha consciência do quê deveria fazer, não hesitou em pedir que Kanon pegasse uma pequena caixa embaixo de seu trono no grande salão.

"Tem certeza?". Perguntou Kanon apreensivo, já com o objeto nas mãos. Ela nada disse, apenas pegou, deixando que todos vissem o punhal dourado.

"Saga, quando eu era apenas um bebê você tentou me matar usando este punhal. Agora é a hora de fazê-lo". A deusa tinha coragem e ternura na voz e no semblante.

"Athena...". Saga ficou constrangido ao lembrar do que um dia quase fez, e não queria pegar aquela arma novamente, mas Saori insistiu; e era para isso mesmo que ele foi até ali. Pegou, enfim, porém não teve coragem para cravíla no peito da deusa que tanto amava. Então Saori segurou nas mãos do cavaleiro e empurrou o próprio corpo em direção à lamina afiada. Ela caiu morta no instante seguinte.

A dor era enorme em todos os corações presentes, lágrimas tomaram todas as faces que ali estavam. Athena estava morta! Milo sentiu ainda mais ódio, pegou Kamus pela garganta e começou a apertar; não tinha a intenção de matílo, apenas queria descontar toda a sua frustração. Ambos choravam não só pela morte de Saori, mas também pela possível morte do amor que os unia. "Perdi o meu escorpião para sempre". Era a única coisa que Kamus pensava. Este por sua vez continuou a apertar até que o outro não agüentou mais e sentou-se, depois deitando-se no chão, cansado, vencido e atordoado. Escorpião se sentou sob o abdômen do outro e continuou a apertar o pescoço.

As lágrimas caíam-lhe da face em abundância e atingiam o rosto perfeito de Kamus misturando-se com as do mago do gelo. Alguns fios cacheados grudavam no rosto molhado do moreno enquanto o resto caía-lhe pelos ombros, quase alcançado o corpo estendido no chão.

"Por que, Kamus? Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio, te odeio, odeio...". Começou falando alto e a voz foi sumindo conforme as palavras eram ditas. Parou de apertar. Afrouxando as mãos, descendo-as para os ombros do outro, abaixou a cabeça, encostando a testa no peito de Kamus.

"Eu odeio te amar desse jeito... Ah! Como eu _me_odeio". Falava baixinho, somente ele e o outro ouviam.

Kamus não sabia o que dizer, novamente levou a mão até o seu amado, afagando-lhe a nuca por cima dos cabelos macios.

"Milo...". No momento em que abriu a boca para falar Aiolia apareceu, chamando o escorpiano.

"Temos que ir. Ainda temos uma missão a cumprir". Disse ternamente, tocando o ombro do amigo. Toda aquela ternura no olhar do Leão irritou Aquário, mas não disse nada, embora sentisse uma enorme vontade de segurar Milo onde estava evitando que ele saísse de junto de si, como aconteceu.

Todos em pé olharam-se com receio. "Hora de pôr nosso plano em prática". Saga falou, ainda atordoado com o que aconteceu.

"Sim". Concordou Shura.

"Vamos acabar com isso logo". Milo falou, já começando a andar.

Rapidamente, abandonaram o Santuário. Novamente lutariam juntos, mas nada seria como antes, provavelmente não sobreviveriam. A luta pela qual esperavam, a batalha pela qual se prepararam toda uma vida enfim começava.

Juntos, seguiram para o castelo de Hades. Kamus não raramente olhava para seu amado, porém não via aquelas safiras brilhantes o mirarem, de jeito algum "Droga! Sei que ainda me ama. Será que seu orgulho é maior que o nosso amor?". Pensava enquanto se aproximavam do castelo.

"Hora de nos separarmos". Disse Mú olhando para Saga.

"Certo". Concordou o geminiano.

Kamus olhou receoso para Milo que, pela primeira vez desde que saíram do Santuário, o encarou. O olhar desse era de mágoa profunda, mas o outro não hesitou em aproximar-se.

"Eu ainda quero te dizer uma coisa...".

"Não, Kamus...". Interrompeu o que o outro ia dizer. "Cansei de esperar por algo que eu nunca terei, cansei de esperar por você, estou desistindo agora. A única coisa que realmente importa é essa batalha. Aqui e agora, é o fim". Falava olhando nos olhos de seu amado, e vacilou no momento em que disse as últimas palavras.

"Fim?".

"Sim, o fim de tudo, o fim de nossas vidas, o fim do meu amor. Ele morrerá junto comigo nessa batalha".

"Não faz isso, essas provavelmente serão as últimas palavras que trocaremos. Não seja tão cruel comigo". Os olhos do aquariano encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Quem sabe em outra vida... Nessa eu não nasci para ser feliz...". Baixou a cabeça, dando as costas para um inconformado, cavaleiro e caminhou ao lado de Aiolia e Mú.

"Isso não pode acabar assim: eu te amo tanto, Milo, tanto!". As palavras saíram em murmúrios baixinhos e Milo de onde estava não pôde ouvir; ao menos não pareceu ouvir.

"Você ouviu, não foi, Milo?". Perguntou Mú.

"Ouvir é uma coisa; acreditar é outra. Além do quê, nada disso importa agora". Disse, olhando para cima, contemplando a visão do assombroso castelo.

"Vamos". Chamou Aiolia.

Encontravam-se diante de uma das entradas do local. Finalmente invadiram e mataram alguns guardas.

"Isso aqui está fácil demais. Tem coisa errada". Constatou Mú muito preocupado.

"Você tá certo". Concordou Milo.

"Quem é aquele?". Perguntou Aiolia ao ver um homem muito alto com uma armadura negra.

"Não faço idéia". Falou o ariano.

"Algo me diz que a luta começa agora". Milo já começou a elevar o seu cosmo de maneira agressiva e os outros dois também.

Radamanthys olhou com desprezo para aquelas figuras que julgava tão fúteis. Levantou a sobrancelha intrigado: "Uma coisa tenho que admitir: os cavaleiros de Athena podem ser nossos inimigos, mas eles são tentadores...". Pensava sem demonstrar nada que sentia. "... Hunnn! Nossa! Moreno, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada. Esse eu vou mandar para o inferno e usufruir a meu bel-prazer". Deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso sarcástico.

Começou a luta: três cavaleiros de ouro contra o Juiz do Inferno. Era impressionante, pois, por mais que atacassem, Radamanthys parecia nada sentir.

"Vocês são apenas insetos perto de mim. O poder dos mais forte defensores de Athena é nada comparado ao meu". Disse, atacando Mú mais uma vez.

Assim como os outros, Milo tinha a armadura quebrada e cheia de rachaduras. Estava cansado: muita energia foi gasta na luta no Santuário. Ainda assim não entendia o porquê de estarem perdendo. Tudo bem aquele ser um dos mais fortes guerreiros de Hades, mas eles eram cavaleiros de ouro, não podiam perder dessa maneira. Em meio aos devaneios, o escorpiano baixou a guarda e o inimigo não perdôou.

"Vou te machucar agora, mas prometo compensar essa dor quando estivermos no inferno". Radamanthys falou, no instante em que acertava um potente soco na barriga de Milo, que arqueou e foi jogado longe de encontro a uma parede. O Juiz aproximou-se novamente: "Não adianta tentar fugir, sua alma será minha por toda a eternidade". Milo sentiu nojo ao imaginar aquilo: sua alma à mercê daquele homem, nunca!

"Não se eu acabar com você primeiro, maldito!". Com a unha escarlate atingiu o corpo do outro, que também foi jogado longe, mas não chegou a cair no chão.

Os olhos do Juiz ganharam um brilho vermelho, a dor era forte e aquela foi a primeira e única vez que o feriram durante essa batalha. Atacou como um animal furioso, pegou Aiolia e jogou-o no precipício que ia direto para o inferno. A corrente de Andrômeda pegou o leonino em meio à queda. Sim, os quatros cavaleiros de bronze estavam ali.

"Viemos ajudar". Disse Seiya.

"A missão de vocês é outra. Levem a armadura para deusa. Nós lutaremos aqui". Mú falou com firmeza.

"Mas...". Hyoga ia protestar.

"Mas nada! Vão agora! Athena necessita de vocês". Ordenou Milo.

Os cavaleiros de bronze olharam para os companheiros dourados com extrema afeição. E começaram a entrar.

"Mú, esperamos por vocês". Foi a última coisa que Shun disse antes de sair.

"Novamente a sós". Sorriu sarcástico o juiz. "Agora, eu, Radamanthys de Wyvern, vou acabar com essa luta". Concentrou seu cosmo negro e desferiu seu mais poderoso golpe: "Greatest Caution".

Uma grande explosão se seguiu, uma quantidade enorme de energia foi liberada e os três cavaleiros foram atingidos de uma vez, fazendo com que os cosmos destes desaparecessem. Os corpos estavam jogados cada um em um canto. "Ainda vivos? Vou dar um fim a vocês". Pegou primeiro o corpo do leonino e o jogou no buraco que dava para o inferno; com Mú fez o mesmo, e finalmente pegou Milo, como quem pega uma pessoa totalmente indefesa: passou um dos braços por baixo dos do escorpiano e o outro pegou as pernas atrás dos joelhos.

"É, já vi que vou me divertir muito". Olhou para o corpo em seus braços. "Perfeito!". E soltou-o, deixando que ele caísse para o mundo subterrâneo.

"Já está na hora de ir também". Disse para si mesmo, e adentrou os corredores escuros do castelo, desaparecendo na escuridão.

Após ter sido deixando sozinho por Milo, Kamus ficou parado olhando para onde o seu amado estava há pouco. "Eu te amo...". Disse baixinho.

"Agora nada mais vai mudar, meu amigo. Acabou". Disse Saga, segurando o suposto corpo da deusa. "Não adianta chorar ou se lamentar. Talvez nunca mais o veja. Mas pense pelo lado positivo: ele pelo menos vai para os Elísios, descansar em paz". Completou.

"Ao lado de Shaka!". Deduziu Aquário rancoroso.

"Não há mais tempo para isso. Vamos!". Era Shura quem chamava.

"Você tem razão". Concordou Kamus, secando as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

Entraram pelo portão principal e seguiram para o salão onde se encontrava Pandora.

"Fizemos o que foi ordenado. Queremos ver Hades agora". Saga começou a falar.

"Não creio que seja possível. Mostre-me o corpo de Athena". Pandora falava com o mesmo tom suave de antes.

Não foi possível esconder a farsa, logo a garota percebeu que aquele pano que Gêmeos trazia nos braços nada mais era do que uma distração. Shura, na velocidade da luz, se colocou atrás da menina, pronto para arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

"Diga onde Hades está". Disse em tom ameaçador. Nesse instante, os três começaram a sentir uma enorme dor por todo o corpo.

"O que você fez com a gente?". Perguntou Saga já caindo no chão.

"Eu? Nada, é só o sol. O tempo de vocês está acabando: estão morrendo. Acho que esqueci de dizer que morrer novamente é muito doloroso".

Zelos de Sapo (Frog), no auge de sua perversão, começou a atacar o corpo fragilizado de Kamus, que o havia congelado há pouco, humilhando e ferindo o orgulho do cavaleiro, mas nada disso importava para o mago do gelo, já não sentia a presença de seu amado Escorpião. Milo estava morto, e seria impossível que fossem para o mesmo mundo.

A mortificação era grande, sentia o pé do asqueroso espectro bater com força contra a sua cabeça; a dor pelo corpo só fazia aumentar, não suportava mais. De repente, sentiu que Zelos parou a agressão, e sentiu o cosmo de Hyoga se elevando em sinal de batalha. Em seguida o espectro não mais estava vivo.

"Mestre, eu estou aqui". Cisne amparou o seu amado mestre, seu único pai. Esse por sua vez só fazia chorar, em parte pelo orgulho ferido, mas principalmente pelo amor perdido.

"Hyoga, tenho muito orgulho de você, meu querido discípulo, nunca esqueça o que eu te ensinei...". As forças se esvaíram novamente, e Kamus de Aquário foi enlaçado pelos braços frios da morte.

"Mestre...". Chorando, Hyoga gritou vendo o corpo do aquariano transformar-se em pó de estrela dourada e desaparecer.

_INFERNO_

Almas dilaceradas, congeladas, condenadas ao sofrimento eterno, fadadas ao martírio do frio descomunal por toda a eternidade: eram alguns dos mais fortes protetores da deusa Athena que ali se encontravam. Cavaleiros de ouro e de bronze na tortuosa situação.

Em um pequeno lapso de consciência, Milo abriu os olhos, sentido o enorme frio.

"Onde estou?". Perguntou, sussurrando para si mesmo. Com as safiras brilhantes, percorreu todas a extensão possível. Com seus olhos de cavaleiro, notou que vários outros estavam do mesmo jeito: presos. Tentou quebrar o gelo que lhe prendia todo o corpo em posição nada confortável: estava um pouco inclinado sendo que o ombro direito estava quase submerso e a parte esquerda estava um pouco mais para cima. Não conseguia se quer rachar a superfície, seu cosmo estava fraco e as energias se esvaíam cada vez mais. "Eu tenho que sair daqui! Athena, eu tenho que ajudíla!". A voz era baixa e a visão já se tornava turva. Sentiu um grande cosmo aproximar-se, e tremeu ao lembrar a quem ele pertencia.

"Oi, moreno. Eu já estava com saudades". Radamanthys estava na margem muito próximo ao outro.

"Seu maldito!". Novamente tentou quebrar o gelo, o pânico e o ódio se misturavam em sua feição e em sua mente.

"Calmo, não pretendo de machucar, a não ser que você queira ou se que não se comporte como eu quero". Disse caminhando e parou ao chegar onde queria, abaixou e acariciou a face. "Você é muito tentador sabia?".

"Não me toque, ser asqueroso servo de Hades!".

"E o que você vai fazer para impedir?". Soltou uma sonora gargalhada de escárnio e em um gesto muito rápido enfiou a mão no gelo, rompendo-o completamente. Pegou Milo pelo braço e ergueu-o sem dificuldade alguma. O juiz contemplou o corpo inerte, mas ainda consciente.

"É, vamos nos divertir!". Segurou na cintura, passou o braço esquerdo do escorpiano em volta do próprio pescoço e começou a caminhar em marcha calma.

Milo estava consciente, via todos os movimentos do outro, mas não conseguia levantar um dedo sequer para impedir. Sentia em seu íntimo as forças diminuírem. Foi bom ter saído daquele frio, e, por mais que repudiasse a idéia, o espectro tinha o corpo quente, dando uma sensação agradável ao contato entre eles.

"Zeus, o que estou pensando? Meus amigos estão l� a deusa em perigo, e eu pensando em calor de corpos? Tenho que...". A consciência em fim acabou e novamente caiu em um profundo sono.

Acordou com um suave calor em seu rosto e sentindo a maciez do que lhe parecia uma cama abaixo de si. Agradavelmente, a gostosa sensação trazia-lhe de volta a consciência. Sorriu, pensando que estava no paraíso; só então percebeu que o calor vinha de um cosmo negro, e todos os fatos desde o castelo de Hades voltaram em sua mente um lampejo. Afastou o rosto da mão que ali repousava.

"Qual o problema? Vai me dizer que não estava gostando? Eu te vi sorrir...". O juiz disse com ironia.

"Não se aproxime!". Milo, apesar de acordado, não possuía forças para se mexer.

"Calmo, aracnídeo! Você não vai fugir de mim!". Avançou rápido sobre o outro, ficando de quatro por cima dele: as mãos do lado do rosto do assustado escorpiano, um dos joelhos estava entre as pernas morenas e o outro do lado prendendo assim a perna direita de Milo entre as suas. Os corpos ainda estavam com as armaduras, com exceção dos elmos. O rosto de Radamanthys estava muito próximo ao de Milo, e olhando-o com volúpia. Aproximou-se ainda mais, começando a beijílo, primeiro no pescoço. Sem pudor, ás vezes substituía os beijos por mordidas sensuais. A mão direita do juiz explorava, por cima da armadura dourada, o peito de Milo, que tremia com o contato.

A sensação de impotência era aterradora sentia o outro lhe atacar com vontade, e nada podia fazer. Com muito esforço, conseguiu segurar levemente na cintura do juiz, com a intenção de tirílo de cima de si, mas nada conseguiu fazer. Agora o juiz procurou e encontrou os lábios do Escorpião, mas esse conseguiu mantê-los fechados.

"Não adiante resistir. Se não vai ser por bem, tenho outras formas de conseguir o que quero". A mão que acariciava o peito segurou com força no braço, apertando e gerando uma dor forte. Milo não resistiu, soltou em suspiro de dor que foi abafado pelos lábios e pela língua do outro. Radamanthys invadia a boca quente sem dar-se conta das lágrimas que desciam pelos cantos dos olhos do escorpiano.

"Que humilhação!". Era a única coisa que o moreno pensava.

O juiz parou, e novamente ficou a olhar para o rosto perfeito; viu as lágrimas e as secou com a ponta do dedo aproveitando e acariciando a bela pele macia.

"O que você quer de mim?". Com muito esforço Milo conseguiu falar.

"Jura que não sabe? Quero sexo, quero o seu corpo, a sua alma, e quero para sempre, para satisfazer os meus desejos. Se você for um bom menino, sua estadia aqui pode se tornar bem agradável".

"Eu não quero...".

"Você não tem essa escolha! A única coisa que pode escolher é se você vai sentir dor ou prazer, pois de uma forma ou de outra, eu sentirei prazer".

"Por quê eu?".

"Te achei mais sensual que os outros, se bem que aquele seu amigo que manipula o gelo também é bastante atraente. Qualquer dia trago ele para uma festinha a três".

Mais lágrimas desceram pela face moreno.

"Por que tanto choro? Sei que não sou um ser asqueroso, como você disse".

"Você é meu inimigo, quer matar a deusa a quem eu protejo e, no momento, tá sentado em cima de mim! Pode crer, essa situação não é nada agradável para mim!". Fechou ligeiramente os olhos, sentindo o ódio aumentar. Nesse instante, percebeu que seu cosmo elevou-se um pouco e o corpo começava a responder aos seus comandos.

"Tá se recuperando, é? Isso não faz diferença alguma!". Disse, segurando o pescoço do outro e erguendo-o um pouco, trazendo-o para mais uma vez beijílo. Novamente, Milo tentou impedir a invasão, mas sentiu a garganta ser apertada com força e acabou sendo obrigado a permitir a invasão outra vez.

"Essa brincadeira já está me tirando do sério! Vamos logo ao que interessa!". Radamanthys tentou puxar a parte da armadura dourada que protegia o antebraço de Milo, e nesse instante um brilho dourado surgiu e a temperatura da armadura se elevou, queimando a mão do juiz.

"AHHH que é essa?". Falou com ódio, saindo de cima do escorpiano.

"A armadura tem o poder do sol, por isso ela é dourada e foi feita para proteger o corpo do cavaleiro que a use. Não pode ser tirada por você, espectro!". Com as forças voltando a seu corpo, Milo conseguiu apoiar-se nos cotovelos e falava com ironia.

"É o que veremos!". Novamente investiu contra o outro, mas agora elevava seu cosmo, que já impregnava todo o ambiente.

"Senhor Radamanthys?". Um homem alto com armadura também negra chamou, entrando no quarto.

"O que você quer, Valentine?". Falou com ódio, o olho já estava vermelho.

"Desculpa interromper, mas há inimigos livres: são alguns cavaleiros de Athena...".

"Droga! Vou matar todos eles!". Saiu de cima da cama, pisando duro, evidenciando toda a sua raiva.

"Senhor?...". O espectro chamou, um pouco temeroso.

"O quê?".

"Se deixílo aqui, ele vai se recuperar e fugir". Disse, olhando para Milo, que já conseguia se sentar.

"Tem razão. Vou dar um jeito nisso. Vá na frente". Já caminhava de volta para onde estava. O espectro nada mais disse, apenas saiu.

"É, garotão, temos que deixar isso para depois". Parou do lado da cama, mais próximo a Milo; elevou seu cosmo e desferiu um forte soco no abdômen de Escorpião. O corpo fragilizado não suportou e novamente desmaiou.

"Radamanthys...". Foi a última coisa que disse antes de fechar os olhos.

Da mesma maneira que antes, o juiz carregou Milo, até que chegaram ao lago de gelo.

"Daqui eu sei que você não vai fugir!". Do alto de uma pequena inclinação, jogou o corpo de encontro ao gelo; este se abriu, engolindo a maior parte do corpo do Escorpião, deixando expostos somente o rosto e parte do tórax. "Agora eu vou matar o p... que me atrapalhou". Virou-se e foi atrás de seu alvo. (p/ quem não sabe, é o Kanon).

Uma suave energia percorreu-lhe o corpo, acordou e sem entender como saiu do gelo. Milo viu que, assim como ele, os outros dourados que ali estavam também conseguiram se libertar. Não compreendia, mas o seu corpo não respondia, ele apenas movia-se como se tivesse vontade própria. Não só ele, mas todos pareciam zumbis caminhando em uma única direção: aonde iriam? Não sabia dizer, apenas sentia que era algo importante e que por isso não devia resistir. Quando a consciência foi totalmente recobrada, viu Shaka parado à frente de uma grande muralha. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro ali estavam: Mú de Áries, Aldebaran de Touro, Saga de Gêmeos, MDM de Câncer, Aiolia de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Dohko de Libra, Milo de Escorpião, Aiolos de Sagitário, Shura de Capricórnio, Kamus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes.

A situação era desesperadora: Athena havia sido levada para trás do Muro das Lamentações, o qual somente os deuses poderiam ultrapassar, mas ainda existia uma possibilidade: o sol! O astro rei poderia derrubar aquele obstáculo.

"O sol? Mas como traremos os raios do sol para cÿ". Perguntou Seiya preocupado.

"Você nunca se perguntou por que as nossas armaduras são douradas?". Disse Dohko, e o garoto apenas negou com a cabeça. "É por que elas recebem o poder do sol. As doze constelações encontram-se na órbita solar e juntas brilham tanto quanto o astro-rei". Conclui o cavaleiro.

"Juntos, podemos criar um micro-sol que terá o poder de quebrar o muro". Shaka finalizou o raciocínio.

"Mas isso é perigo! Vocês podem se ferir com tanto poder". Shiryu ficou muito preocupado com o seu mestre.

"Não, Shiryu. Se esse golpe for usado todos morreremos, sem dúvida alguma". Libra novamente falou.

"Mas isso é loucura!". Protestou Hyoga.

"É o que devemos fazer". Kamus abandonou o silêncio para conter o discípulo.

"Mas...". Cisne novamente ia protestar.

"Mas nada! Essa é a nossa decisão". Milo falou com firmeza.

"Respeitem a nossa decisão e levem a armadura para Athena". Mú colocou a mão no ombro de Seiya.

"Saiam ou vão morrer também". Dohko, já dando as costas, disse.

"Não! Isso não!...". Seiya queria impedir.

"Respeite o sacrifício deles, meu amigo". Shiryu olhou triste.

"Shi...". Baixou os olhos vencido. Assim, os cavaleiros de bronze deixaram o local.

O círculo dourado se formou: o medo e a incerteza eram sentimentos que nem de longe passavam por aqueles corações, mas a cumplicidade, o companheirismo e o amor à deusa invadiam todos os olhares e todos os espíritos. A energia começou a ser concentrada; cada um elevava ao máximo chegando a ponto de causar dor nos corpos; a temperatura elevou-se também: era realmente o poder do sol que estava se concentrando! Um último esforço para salvar Athena... Enfim, a energia foi totalmente liberada, sendo guiada em direção ao muro. A dor era intensa, e a morte vem, então, abraçar todos os corpos dando o seu suave e gélido beijo...

No instante final, uma última cena apareceu na mente de Kamus e Milo: na Casa de Aquário, ambos estavam sobre a cama, os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela. Milo acordou e viu que o aquariano já estava acordado, mas ainda deitado sobre o seu peito, encarando-lhe com ternura. Milo abriu a boca para falar um "Bom dia", mas Kamus impediu com o dedo indicador esquerdo e depois investiu contra os lábios carnudos usando os seus próprios, unindo-os em um ósculo de puro amor.

Uma forte luz surgiu em meio à cena, e toda dor desapareceu...

**Epílogo**

Lentamente, os olhos foram se abrindo e contemplando o céu azul e límpido, sentindo o calor agradável do sol. Não sentia mais dor. Estava deitado no gramado em uma pequena colina.

"Céu? Sol? Athena?". Milo levantou em um pulo. "O que aconteceu com a deusa?". Perguntou para si mesmo. Avistou MDM junto ao pequeno lago formado pela cachoeira que havia a alguns metros de onde estava. Correu até ele aflito.

"MDM, cadê a Saori? O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? Fala, homem, pelo amor dos deuses!". Falava atropelando as palavras.

Câncer por sua vez tinha o semblante tranqüilo; nos olhos, um brilho fora do comum e, no rosto, um sorriso lindo. Só então o escorpiano reparou o amigo, que usava apenas uma túnica branca que ia até os joelhos, a brisa gerava um leve movimento nos cabelos revoltos: "Nossa! O quê tá acontecendo?". Perguntou-se em pensamento surpreso com a visão.

"Calmo, meu amigo, a nossa luta acabou. Estamos mortos".

"O QUÊ! E você diz isso nessa tranqüilidade? E Athena? E Hades?". Milo estava afoito como nunca.

MDM soltou uma sonora gargalha, mas não de escárnio, e sim por achar aquela cena muito cômica. "Saori está viva e venceu o senhor do mundo inferior". Fez uma pausa, tocou no ombro e depois segurando levemente o pescoço do amigo olhando nos olhos azuis. "Você foi o último a acordar. Estamos nos Elísios, ganhamos o descanso eterno".

Milo acalmou-se, era impossível manter-se alterado olhando aqueles olhos cálidos diante de si. "Desde quando MDM é tão doce?". Pensou. "Pára tudo!". Novamente sobressaltou-se. "Você disse que eu fui o último a acordar. Então os outros estão aqui também?".

"Isso mesmo: os doze cavaleiros de ouro, e claro, o grande mestre Shion".

"Então o Shaka tá aqui?". Quase não cabia em si de ansiedade.

MDM soltou o ombro do amigo e levantou a sobrancelha intrigado. "O Shaka? Sim ele está aqui". O cavaleiro não entendeu nada; pensava que a primeira pessoa por quem o escorpiano fosse perguntar seria Kamus. Viu surgir um enorme sorriso no rosto do outro, mas ainda continuou incrédulo.

"E onde ele est� MDM?".

"Há um templo não muito longe daqui. É onde ficamos". Apontou em direção às costas de Milo, que seguiu com o olhar na direção mostrada.

"Muito obrigado". Abraçou o amigo, que ficou sem jeito e saiu correndo para o templo. Assim que transcendeu a pequena colina, viu um campo florido à sua direita e, lá no meio, avistou a grande figura de Aldebaran; foi até ele.

"Deba! Amigão, que bom te ver!". O taurino mal esperou que terminasse de falar e abraçou-o com força, levantando ligeiramente o cavaleiro.

"Milo, até que enfim acordou! Fiquei sabendo que lutou com bravura. Parabéns". Aldebaran vestia apenas uma calça branca larga e, assim como Milo e MDM, trazia os pés descalços.

"Obrigado. Vou ver os outros agora, mais tarde conversamos".

"Tudo bem".

Novamente, Milo saiu correndo afoito e, assim que o bosque terminou, viu atrás de outra colina surgir um templo todo em mármore branco no melhor estilo grego. Sorriu ao ver a cena, era lindo o local: a luz refletida pelas paredes dava um ar divido e de paz suprema a tudo ali. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte e descompassado. Chegou tão rápido quanto pôde, entrando no local às pressas. A velocidade era tanta que, para virar à esquerda, teve que segurar em uma pilastra, o que ajudou a parar diante de vários cavaleiros.

"Ora, ora. Nossa bela adormecida acordou". Shura foi o primeiro a falar.

Afrodite chegou perto e cochichou bem próximo ao outro: "Belas pernas". Só então Milo percebeu que usava uma túnica curta e branca que ia somente até o meio das coxas. Olhou para Afrodite esse estava com uma túnica um pouco maior, indo até um pouco acima dos joelhos, de um azul piscina bem suave.

"É bom te ver aqui". Escorpião sorriu ternamente para o outro.

"É bom estar aqui". Dite também sorriu.

"Milo! Quanto tempo, hein?".

"Aiolos!". Os dois abraçaram-se com vontade.

"Nossa, você está muito diferente! Cresceu!".

"Por acaso achou que eu ia ser aquele menino magricelo pelo resto da vida?". Perguntou Milo ainda sorrindo. Aiolia, Mú e Saga aproximaram-se, também cumprimentando o cavaleiro. Escorpião parou atônito de repente. Viu que no canto da sala estavam Shion, Dohko e Kamus. Os dois primeiros encarando-o com largos sorrisos nos rostos, e o outro olhava tentando mostrar indiferença, mas o que havia em seus olhos era receio.

"Vai lá". Disse Saga, bem próximo ao ouvido do escorpiano, que estremeceu com esse pensamento.

"Ol� Milo". Ouviu uma voz suave chamar atrás de si. Sorriu antes mesmo de se virar. Em um segundo que pareceu muito longo, Milo viu um olhar decepcionado em Kamus. Enfim olhou para trás.

"Deuses! Shaka!". Os cavaleiros que estavam a seu redor saíram, deixando o caminho até o loiro livre. Contemplou a figura angelical vestida com uma longa túnica indo até os pés, e os fios dourados livres com um leve balanço pelo movimento recém encerrado. Precipitou-se até ele não esperou mais um instante sequer e beijou-o de forma acalorada, como se aquele fosse o primeiro ou o último beijo que trocariam. As mãos do escorpiano encontravam-se no pescoço de Shaka acariciando e puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto as do virginiano passeavam na cintura e nas costas de Milo.

"Que saudade, anjo. Nunca mais me deixe, por favor". Suplicante, Milo falava após o beijo e com o rosto ainda muito próximo ao de Virgem.

"Fica calmo. Não há mais para onde eu ir. Ficaremos aqui eternamente, mas...". Shaka separou os corpos e baixou a cabeça, triste.

" 'Mas' o quê?". Perguntou preocupado.

Ainda de cabeça baixa Virgem continuou a falar. "Mas nós não ficaremos juntos".

"O quê?". Surpreendeu-se o aracnídeo.

"Venha comigo. Temos que conversar". Carinhosamente, pegou a mão do moreno e foi guiando-o para fora do templo. Caminharam calados por um tempo, até que chegaram à sombra de uma grande árvore cheia de flores cor-de-rosa. No chão havia muitas pétalas por cima da grama, e o vento batia contra os corpos, brincando com os cabelos e as roupas. Os pés descalços sentiam a maciez das flores despetaladas. Entreolharam-se, Milo esperando o que o outro ia dizer, e Shaka não querendo falar.

"Milo, eu te amo...".

"E por isso não quer mais ficar comigo?". Impediu que o loiro continuasse.

"É isso mesmo". Milo olhou confuso, não entendendo nada.

"Mas...". Tentou protestar.

"Mas nada. Me deixa falar tudo antes que eu perca a coragem". Escorpião afirmou com a cabeça, ainda chocado.

"Eu te amo. O tempo que passamos juntos foi o mais feliz da minha vida. Desejo do fundo do meu coração que você seja feliz como eu fui...". Respirou fundo. "... E, infelizmente, ao meu lado nunca será completamente realizado. Você ama outra pessoa, e é correspondido. Não quero que sofra por estar ao meu lado e não ao dele". Finalmente parou, pois as lágrimas que lutava para conter começaram a rolar.

"Não faz isso, loiro. Sou feliz ao seu lado, passaria a eternidade com você, lhe seria fiel e sempre seu companheiro, poderíamos ser felizes eternamente...". Milo também chorava. Uniu os dois corpos, acariciando a face alva do loiro.

"Mas você nunca seria completo, e o nosso relacionamento também não. Amo-te tanto, Escorpião, que prefiro deixar-te livre para ser feliz verdadeiramente. Não hesite em lutar pelo que você ama, vá atrás dele agora".

"Mas Kamus fez coisas terríveis...".

"Ele errou, assim como você e eu também já erramos. Não dá para esperar perfeição em um relacionamento entre duas pessoas".

"Eu não quero ficar com ele, quero você". Disse, tentando mostrar confiança.

"Milo, quando morremos, por um instante apenas voltamos para o momento mais feliz de nossas vidas: é como uma despedida do corpo mortal. Eu me vi deitado sobre o seu peito, enquanto você tinha os olhos fechados, mas não dormia, pois fazia uma suave caricia em meus cabelos. E você, o que viu?". A ternura e a tristeza se misturavam na voz de Virgem.

"Eu...". Milo ia mentir.

"Por favor, não minta para mim".

"Me vi com o Kamus, na manhã do dia seguinte à nossa primeira vez". Uma dor profunda atingiu o coração de Shaka e o escorpiano não sabia o que dizer ao ver aquele rostinho com a expressão confusa e triste. "Loiro, eu...".

"Sei que não me ama, mas pelos deuses, não diga que sente muito ou que se arrepende!".

"De maneira alguma! Nunca me arrependi de nada que fiz na vida. Muito menos das coisas boas que fiz. Estar ao seu lado foi maravilhoso demais para me arrepender ou esquecer". Shaka sorriu tristemente sendo acariciado no rosto. Milo afastou-se, deixando uma sensação de vazio para o outro.

Shaka chorava, sem conseguir conter o pranto. "Posso te pedir uma coisa?".

"Claro, loiro, faço o que você quiser".

"Um beijo, Milo. Um último beijo". Milo nada disse, apenas aproximou-se novamente, enlaçou a cintura e o pescoço do loiro de forma possessiva, unindo os lábios em um beijo aflito, no qual as lágrimas dos dois se misturavam. O contato era forte, cheio de desejo e carinho; acalmou-se com o tempo tornado-se suave, cada vez mais calmo até que acabou.

"Loiro...". Milo ia falar, mas Shaka o impediu, colocando o dedo indicado direito sobre os lábios que há pouco o beijavam.

"Não diga nada, apenas vá". Milo afastou-se lentamente, sem dar as costas para o outro. Só quando estava a dois metros de distância é que se virou e saiu correndo.

Shaka viu-se sozinho. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, colocou os punhos fechados no chão, aproximando o rosto perfeito dele; as lágrimas caíam livremente.

"Sei que fiz o certo ao libertílo, mas isso dói! Queria tê-lo para sempre ao meu lado". Nada além de sussurros foram ouvidos naquele local...

Kamus ainda estava no salão principal do templo, com os cotovelos apoiados na janela e com o olhar vazio, perdido em um ponto qualquer do horizonte.

"Vai ficar aí parado?". Dohko chegou falando, ao seu lado estava Shion.

"Não adianta nada ficar com essa cara. Vá a luta!". Completou o antigo cavaleiro de Áries.

Saindo do torpor, Kamus ficou surpreso com o que viu: Shion estava um pouco atrás de Dohko acariciando-lhe discretamente a cintura. Mais surpreso ficou com o que ouviu.

"Como se fosse fácil competir com o Shaka". Disse desanimado.

"Não há competição. Milo te ama, então é só trazê-lo de volta". Shion falou, como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

"Esquecem-se de quem estamos falando? Milo é orgulhoso demais, nunca me aceitará de volta; e aquele loiro tem tudo o que ele precisa".

"Não! Shaka tem tudo que Milo necessitava em um momento de dor e solidão, nada mais que isso". Dohko falava com a sua serenidade habitual.

"Ele não me ama mais...".

Nesse instante Milo entrou correndo pelo salão: "KAMUS! EU TE AMO!". Gritou, assim que viu o outro. Chegou perto e continuou: "Me perdoa, pelo amor de Athena! Fui impulsivo, falei o que não devia, mas você sabe como eu sou, né? Como eu começo eu não paro, eu falo, falo, nem dou tempo para os outros respirarem, mas é que se eu não falar tudo de uma vez, não sai! Aí eu exagero, entende? Me perdoa?...".

"Calmo, Milo. Aqui não é o lugar ideal para essa conversa". Só quando Shion falou foi que Milo percebeu a presença dele e de Dohko.

"Oi, tudo bem? Nem vi que vocês estavam aqui...". Disse, com cara de bobo.

"É, Milo, percebemos. Não me espanta nada se você tiver atropelado meia dúzia de cavaleiros por aí. Mas, falando sério, é melhor vocês conversarem em outro lugar". Concordou Dohko.

Kamus estava parado, ainda processando tudo o que havia escutado. Não é que não tenha ouvido tudo, mas é que era difícil acreditar. Ouviu o que os dois ao lado falaram, mas nem isso o fez voltar a si. Então Milo, ainda receoso, segurou a mão esquerda do outro, puxando delicadamente.

"Vamos?". Quase voltou ao normal, mas a única coisa que fez foi um 'sim' com a cabeça, e foi atrás de Milo que ainda o segurava pela mão.

Entraram em um corredor com algumas portas.

"Qual?". Milo perguntou.

"A última à direita".

Escorpião ainda segurava a mão do aquariano quando enfim entraram no quarto. "Como eu ia dizendo: me perdoa?".

"Milo, repete".

"Me perdoa?".

"Não é isso. O quê você disse antes".

"Eu disse que falei demais, que sou impulsivo". Milo disse rindo.

"Pára de bobeira! Você sabe o que eu quero!". Kamus perdeu um pouco a paciência com a brincadeira em um momento tão crucial.

"Você quer que eu te diga que te amo?". O escorpiano deu seu sorriso mais maroto, aproximou-se do outro enlaçando a cintura esguia. "Dentro de meu peito arde um fogo que não se vê, dói uma ferida que não tem cura, pois te amo tanto que às vezes chega a doer. Se não está comigo, posso estar em meio a uma multidão que me sinto só estou preso a você por vontade própria, e tudo isso é por te amar! Eu te amo! Muito! Amo mais do que a mim mesmo. Amo o seu mau humor, amo o seu jeito sério, os seus olhos, o seu sorriso quando ele aparece. Amo a sua boca, o seu corpo, o seu calor... Amo acima de tudo a sua alma e o seu coração". Era tudo que Kamus precisava ouvir para desabar em lágrimas. Apoiou a testa no peito forte e abraçou o outro por cima dos ombros. Milo ficou perdido, não entendeu o por quê do choro. "O que foi? Eu disse algo errado?".

"Não, Milo, muito pelo contrário: está tudo perfeito demais. Eu não mereço". Disse, abraçando-o ainda mais forte.

"Dizem que a gente só tem o que merece. E você me tem, acho que essa é a punição que você recebeu: vai ter que me aturar no seu pé por toda a eternidade". O moreno afastou um pouco os corpos com o intuito de ver o rosto de seu amado, e secou com os dedos algumas lágrimas que ainda corriam.

"Ter você ao meu lado não é castigo, e sim uma dádiva. Eu te amo, Milo, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, e prefiro o sofrimento eterno a ter que te atacar novamente".

"O que fizemos foi o necessário para salvar Athena e a Terra; agora não há mais essa necessidade. Ficaremos juntos eternamente. Isso claro se você me disser que me ama de novo".

"Eu te amo...". Kamus começou a dar beijinhos no rosto de Milo. "Amo muito, eu te amo, amo, amo". Ia falando enquanto pulava de um ponto para o outro até alcançar, os lábios e começou o roçar de lábios faminto. O aquariano segurou a nuca do outro, aprofundando mais o beijo, as línguas travavam a mais deliciosa batalha por espaço. As mãos do escorpiano já passeavam pelo tórax e pelas costas do aquariano. A temperatura parecia subir rapidamente, e logo as mãos afoitas de Kamus começaram a despir o corpo moreno e bem trabalhado, que há muito tempo não tocava.

"Que saudades desse corpo...". Disse no momento em que abocanhou o mamilo direito, arrancando um pequeno sussurro do aracnídeo.

"Kamus...". Murmurou com a voz rouca.

Milo já estava completamente desnudo quando começou a tirar a túnica do outro. Agora os corpos nus tocavam-se com carinho e delicadeza, apreciando e alongando o máximo possível o momento. As mãos desciam pelo corpo um do outro em contado suave e tranqüilo; beijos cálidos e puros eram trocados em um momento de amor supremo.

"Te amo". Disse Kamus baixinho, enquanto acariciava a face de Milo afastando um pouco os cabelos ondulados.

"E eu amo você, meu cubinho de gelo". Falou suavemente, beijando o ombro e depois o pescoço.

A claridade gerada pela luz natural do local deixava o quarto claro, e parecia iluminar os corpos juntos, fazendo com que uma aura dourada e branca envolvesse-os, dando a nítida impressão de que o momento era abençoado pelos deuses do Monte Olimpo, principalmente por Afrodite e por seu filho Cupido.

Milo apertou a nádega esquerda unindo mais ainda os corpos e mostrando todo o seu desejo, todo o seu fogo. Kamus sorriu malicioso e apertou o próprio corpo contra o outro: uma resposta muda para um pedido mudo. Juntos, caminharam até a cama, simplesmente deixando os corpos caírem sobre ela; com o movimento mais abrupto os cabelos se misturaram, fazendo um bonito contraste entre o azul escuro e cacheado com o azul mais claro e muito liso.

Um sorriso surgiu no belo rosto de Aquário ao sentir novamente aquele corpo sobre o seu. Beijou novamente a boca carnuda, puxando o amante pela cintura em um convite silencioso.

"Você está me levando para o céu". Disse Milo baixo e sensualmente ao 'pé do ouvido' de Kamus.

"Nós já estamos no paraíso, meu amor. Esqueceu?".

"O lugar não importa, é a sua companhia que me dá paz, que me dá prazer...". Quando terminou de falar deu uma suave mordida no pescoço alvo.

"Hun... Milo!".

A tortura era doce, mas não deixava de ser tortura. Ambos já não agüentavam esperar. Escorpião então ergueu as pernas do outros se encaixou entre elas e começou a penetrílo lentamente, apreciando as feições do aquariano que variavam entre a dor e o prazer. Finalmente entrou por completo. A sensação há muita esquecida por ambos voltou à tona com força total, o prazer percorria-lhes cada célula do corpo, e enfim lembraram o que é possuir o amor verdadeiro. As almas unidas em um dança sensual e única, mostrando o verdadeiro paraíso, mostrando também que foram destinadas uma à outra desde o momento da criação.

Já suados, os cabelos grudando na pele molhada e sentido o êxtase se aproximar moviam-se ainda com paixão avassaladora.

"Milo, eu te amo". Foi o que gritou o aquariano apaixonado no momento do clímax, alcançado por ambos ao mesmo tempo.

Milo caiu exausto sob o peito ofegante de Kamus, e foi abraçado ternamente por este, que lhe acariciava as costas por cima de alguns fios sedosos.

"Milo?". Chamou Kamus."Me promete uma coisa?".

"Tudo o que você quiser". Disse com um tom brincalhão e com um largo sorriso no rosto, que desapareceu ao ver os olhos tristes.

"Nunca mais fale comigo daquela forma. Quero dizer, nunca mais me trate com a indiferença que me lançou no Santuário e no castelo de Hades. Eu não suportarei ver seus olhos vazios novamente". Os azuis límpidos dos olhos do aquariano enevoaram-se com as lágrimas.

Aquelas palavras atingiram o coração de Milo como uma faca afiada, e ele sentou-se sob os joelhos em cima da cama, puxando Kamus e fazendo com que ele também se sentasse, e aninhou-o em seu próprio peito.

"Me perdoa? Eu juro que nunca mais te machucarei assim".

Kamus chorava, tamanha a tristeza somente em se lembrar daquele olhar. "Eu também prometo, meu amor, nunca mais te abandonarei e nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer".

"Agora é para sempre?". Perguntou Milo com ar inocente.

Aquário levantou o rosto ficando de joelhos encarando o rosto de aparência pura, um pouco infantil, mas acima de tudo sensual."Sempre foi; a única diferença é que só agora percebi que não existo sem você".

Milo sorriu malicioso. "Você tá me deixando mal acostumando, vou acabar ficando muito mimado".

"No que depender de mim, você será muito mimado". Kamus falou, unindo novamente os corpos, aliciando o escorpiano para atos mais profanos...

"Foi tudo um sono". Foi a primeira coisa que Kamus pensou ao acordar na manhã seguinte, mas essa idéia desapareceu no momento seguinte, pois sentiu um peso em sua região lombar: era Milo que repousava sua cabeça ali, o braço direito estava sob as suas nádegas e a mão esquerda próxima ao rosto moreno, uma posição meio infantil, mas que demonstrava muita intimidade. Só então Kamus reparou a própria situação: estava de bruços na cama usando os próprios braços como travesseiro parte das pernas saiam da cama, pois estava deitado ao longo da largura do leito, ou seja, na parte menor, quase encostado na cabeceira.

"Que noite! Noite?". Lembrava de ainda haver luz quando foram pra o quarto.

"Nossa, passamos parte da tarde e a noite juntos! Que bom...". Sentia o corpo cansado realmente denunciando atividades intensas, ainda estava cansado e novamente adormeceu.

"É isso aqui é o paraíso mesmo...". Foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes se entregar ao sono.

_Quando os meus lábios  
tocarem no teu rosto,  
e minhas mãos percorrerem  
todo o teu corpo,_

_Quando mergulhar nos mais profundos desejos,  
da tua alma, sentirás,  
neste momento todo o meu amor,  
e seremos uma só pessoa,  
e tu verás que as nossas fantasias  
ganharão asas, em um universo só nosso._

_O silêncio por frações de segundo,  
Apenas vencido por uma respiração ofegante,  
Movimentos de carícia e cumplicidade,  
Deslizaremos mansamente sobre os lençóis...  
No tempo...No espaço...Na madrugada...  
E olhando dentro dos teus olhos,  
direi o quanto Te amo!_

-

N/A: Basicamente, é isso!

1º- Fiquei tentada a deixar a fic sem o 'Epílogo' desde o princípio. Essa era a minha intenção, mas ai eu imaginei o povo todo nos Elísios e não resisti, espero que o fim não tenha ficado sem sentido ou incoerente.

2º- O poema peguei em um blog, mas não tinha o nome do autor.

3º- Me desculpe pelo que fiz com o Shaka! Mas lembre-se de que o Mú ta lá.

Por favor comentem!


End file.
